dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenagers
Tyler and Tina the Teenagers first appeared in Diner Dash Hometown Hero. They're moderately patient when they're in line and at the table. Similar to the Cellphone Addict, they annoy other people at the table when they talk through their cellphones. That being said, they're a bit less chatty, causing noise disturbance about every 8 seconds. But if the Teenage boys are seated to a table next to the Teenage girls' table, they stop talking through their phones and flirt with each other. It would not only stop annoying the other customers, but also makes the teenagers happier while giving the player a "flirt bonus". In the levels when they're patient and happy, their eyes are shut but when they get impatient, their eyes are opened. They also open their eyes when they're flirting with each other or when they're starstruck. Other History In Fitness Dash, only Tyler appeared in Jo's Gyms. Tina was also implied to be really strong which could explain why we don't see the teenage girls. In 'DinerTown Detective Agency', Tyler worked as an intern in Big Corp. When Tina and Tyler were competing with each other for High School class President, Tyler said that Tina's 'lame' because she beat him which could imply that they have a love/hate relationship. In Avenue Flo, Tina worked as a first floor secretary in Mister Big's building and her relative works in the highest floor next to Mr. Big's office door. In Avenue Flo Special Delivery, Tina sold snow cones at the park in Yum Yum Square. Tyler worked at the Baby Craze superstore. Tyler seems to adapt the carefree and lackadaisical personality. Tina appeared in a cameo at the start of 'Fashion Dash'. In DinerTown Tycoon, it's revealed that Tina (along with Rosie Regular) stands up for animal rights, although some of the teenage girls (particularly the ones from Champagne Falls) aren't limited to eating Muscovy Duck. Some of the Teenage Girls live in Bistro Bay, while the others live in the most richest part of DinerTown, Champagne Falls. Some of the Teenage boys live in Squid Row, while others seem to live in the Fame themed, Thyme Square. They also seem to like seafood such as Bistro Bay Squid, White Shrimp, Jumbo Bay Shrimp, Ahi Tuna and Sergasso Seaweed. Although some of the Squid Row teenage boys would still go to Darla's Sidewalk Cafe, more of them would go to Cowboy Jack's Wrangler Restaurant for the meals with the Jalapeño Peppers, Meyer Lemons and Meatropolis Ranch Chicken. In Thyme Square, they seem to like anything with Organic Red Potatoes, Finest Imported Dough and Heirloom tomatoes. Appearance Tyler's usual appearance depicts him with short, poofy hair wearing a shirt with long colored sleeves, cargo pants, and sneakers. His female counterpart Tina is shown with braided pigtails wearing a plain long-sleeved shirt under a smaller button-up shirt, pants accompanied by a belt, and boots. Usually, both are shown with simple, black pupils, though in certain cases they're depicted with light blue eyes. Personality Tyler and Tina are your typical, sociable teenagers. They're both easy-going and surprisingly ambitious. As said before, the two like each other a lot, though they have some instances of jealous rivalry. Gallery DinerTown Detective Agency Tina the teenager.PNG Tyler the relatable teenager.PNG Diner Dash series DinerDash4TeenGirl1.png DinerDash4TeenBoy2.png DinerDash4TeenBoy3.png DinerDash4TeenBoy1.png teens judge you.PNG Teenagers Flirt Bonus.gif Avenue Flo series Tina Avenue Flo.jpg Tina Avenue Flo Special Delivery.jpg Tyler Avenue Flo Special Delivery.jpg Category:Diner Dash's customers Category:Customer type Category:Characters